pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kricketune and Roselia
Vs. Kricketune and Roselia is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/25/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are heading towards the Hearthome City Gym, when they hear the sound of the harp playing. Nando walks towards them, appearing solemn. Ian: Nando. Nando: Ah! Ian, Dawn. It warms my heart to encounter you two again. Ian: Finished challenging the gym leader? Nando: Sadly, no. The gym leader is out of town. Ian: Really? The group goes to the gym, with a sign on the door. “I am traveling for a long time. Don’t come looking for me.” Dawn: That seems exceedingly rude. Ian: The PIA must not like this gym leader. Dawn: PIA? Ian: Pokémon Inspection Agency. Nando: I shall have to return here in the future. For now, I shall continue my preparations for the contest tomorrow. Dawn: Oh! You are competing as well? Nando: Yes. And I plan on leaving the next day to go for my next contest. Though, I do suggest you guys compete in the Hearthome Tag Team Competition. Conway: A tag team competition? That does sound like an interesting opportunity. Crystal: Ah! We should all participate in that afterwards! Dawn: (Sighs) Perhaps I’ll consider it after I win this contest. Nando: I do not wish to sound confrontational Dawn, but I do not intend to lose this competition either. That night, Dawn is sitting at a table with Zoey and Nando, the three laughing as they talk. Ian and Crystal are sitting at a different table, while Conway is having a phone conversation with Professor Rowan. Zoey: So how many ribbons do you have, Nando? Nando: I am currently at one. I hope for this contest to give me my second one. Zoey: This will be my third ribbon once I win. Dawn: And with that, Nando has been challenging the gyms as well! Zoey: (Angered) Really? Nando: Yes. Dawn and Ian had assisted me in figuring out my path. I am competing at the gyms and in contests to help figure out who I am. Zoey gets up from the table, now glaring Nando down. Zoey: (Angry) Well, this made this contest clear. I’m not going to lose to someone who isn’t taking the rigors of contests seriously! Zoey storms off, Dawn looking conflicted. Dawn: What was that all about? Nando: A soul that is so set in her ways, that she cannot see the views of those who are in limbo. She is so dedicated to her task that any view that isn’t her own is wrong. But without that openness, she limits her own abilities. Dawn: To be honest, I do not comprehend how you can manage training for both gyms and contests as well. Nando: In that case, you must wait and see for yourself tomorrow. End Scene Inside the Hearthome City Contest arena, Marian is standing on the stage. The auditorium is enormous, with Ian, Conway and Crystal far up. Marian: Welcome to the Hearthome City contest! I’m Marian, your MC for the Sinnoh contests! We have a busy day ahead of us, so let us get right to it! For our judges, we have Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and our very own Nurse Joy! So without further adieu, let us introduce Jessilina, our first coordinator! Jessilina lets off a powerful laugh, as she pulls out two Pokéballs in ball capsules. Jessilina: Now, for the star studded performance of the day! Cacnea and Mime Jr.! Jessilina throws her Pokéballs, choosing Cacnea and Mime Jr. The ball capsules release red and green stars, the two Pokémon spinning in the stars. Jessilina: Now Mime Jr., Role Play! Cacnea, Sandstorm! Mime Jr. glows with a blue aura, Cacnea glowing with it as well. Cacnea swings its arms, releasing a Sandstorm vortex that anchors itself to the center of the stage. Cacnea and Mime Jr. fly through the air and swim through the sand, seemingly disappearing as they go. Jessilina is spinning like a top at the base of the Sandstorm, the suction of the Sandstorm carrying her along. Marian: Oh wow! Mime Jr. copied Cacnea’s Sand Veil to fly through the Sandstorm with it! Jessilina: Now use Tickle! Mime Jr. appears at Jessilina’s side, as Cacnea appears on her other side. The two begin Tickling her. Jessilina laughing uncontrollably. Many in the crowd shudder from the sight. Crystal: (Shuddering) How can she subject herself to that torture?! Conway: She always has an interesting appeal, that’s for sure. A Smoochum kisses at Psyduck, while a Solrock and Lunatone orbit each other. Zoey is the next coordinator up. Zoey: Glameow, Shellos, curtain! Zoey throws her Pokéballs, choosing Glameow and Shellos. Pink hearts and blue bubbles come out, as Glameow rubs its face and releases more pink hearts, intertwining the seal hearts. Zoey: Shellos, merge the Captivate with Hidden Power! Shellos forms indigo colored Hidden Power orbs, as they circle around them. The Hidden Power absorbs the hearts from Captivate, the Hidden Power taking the shape of hearts. Zoey: Now! Water Pulse and Fury Swipes! Shellos fires Water Pulse from its mouth, wrapping around the stage and pulling in all the Hidden Power orbs, forming a tower of water. Glameow uses its tail to spring into the air, as it extends its claws. It swipes through the water and Hidden Power, causing the water to collapse, and popping the Captivate Hidden Power. They explode into blue, pink and indigo sparkles, bathing the field. The crowd goes wild. A Cubone and Marowak clash bones together, while a Teddiursa rides a Stantler. Marian: Now we have our next coordinator, it’s Dawn! Crystal: Ooh! Here it comes! Dawn walks onto the stage, wearing a gold ballroom-gown dress. The dress has gold encrusted hearts and souls designed into the rimming. Dawn does a twirl, her dress sparkling from the lights as she draws two Pokéballs. Conway: Wow! When she’d get that new dress? Crystal: She received it when we arrived at the Pokémon Center. I believe she had it custom designed, and her family had it done and sent to her. Dawn: Mareep! Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs, choosing Mareep and Buneary. They are both surrounded in pink flower petals as they land on the stage. Mareep: Mareep! Buneary: Bun! Dawn: Cotton Spore! Bounce! Mareep’s wool flashes white, as it fires several large Cotton Spores into the air. Buneary Bounces into the air, Bouncing from spore to spore. Dawn: Now! Thunder Shock! Quick Attack! Mareep fires Thunder Shock, striking a Cotton Spore and expanding right after Buneary hopped off the Spore. Buneary speeds down with Quick Attack as the Spores continue to float upward. Buneary makes it to the ground, back flipping onto Mareep’s head, the two making a finishing pose. Marian: Excellent performance! Now, we are going to the last performance of the appeals! Give it up for Nando! Nando walks onto the stage, in his regular attire. He draws two Pokéballs, neither of them in ball capsules. Nando: Roselia, Kricketune! Petal Dance and Sing! He throws the Pokéballs, choosing Roselia and Kricketune. Roselia raises his flowers and fires pink petals into the air, them raining down on them. Kricketune rubs his blades together, creating music and music notes flying through the air, dancing in the air with the petals. Marian: There’s a twist! Nando forgave the ball capsule for a breathtaking opening created by his Pokémon! Nando: And Round! Nando plays a tune on his harp, as Roselia and Kricketune both start humming in harmony with the harp. They release multicolored sound waves shifting from green to red to blue, in complete sync with each other. The crowd gives a standing ovation. Backstage, everyone is anxiously watching the screen to see the results. Dawn and Jessilina look confident, while Zoey approaches Nando as he returns. Zoey: That, was pretty good. Nando: Thank you. Your performance was dazzling, but it did not seem to have a theme. I am not saying that you need one, but with a connected theme of performance, it is easier to relate to. Zoey: I’m, I guess I’m working on a style. You though, your focus is music. Nando: Music expresses the true emotion of a person and Pokémon. That beautiful melody could not have been created without peace and clarity. Marian: Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, for the top eight that will be moving on to the battle round! The eight images of the coordinators moving on appear on the screen. Nando is first, Zoey is third, and Jessilina is eighth. Dawn is not on the list, her shocked. Dawn: (Softly) I’m, out? Zoey: (Sympathetic) Oh, Dawn. I’m so… Jessilina: Ah-ha! I made it on! Jessilina makes it over, gloating in Dawn’s face. Jessilina: I guess it goes to show you that talented coordinators are just born that way! What’s wrong, Berlitz? Couldn’t buy your way into this round?! Dawn looks hurt, on the verge of tears. She runs out of the staging room, Zoey reaching her hand out for her. In the stands, Ian, Crystal and Conway see the results. Crystal: Oh no. Conway: Out in the first round. This is going to be rough. She doesn’t understand how to process that she isn’t perfect yet. Crystal: What should we do? Ian: Nothing. Let her work it out on her own. End Scene Dawn comes out of a changing room, now wearing her regular street clothes. She sniffles and wipes a tear away, as she heads towards the stadium. She goes through an entry way, where Nando’s Kricketune uses Fury Cutter, with his scythes covered in red energy as he parries Seviper’s Poison Tail and Carnivine’s Bite. Nando: Petal Dance! Roselia fires Petal Dance from each flower, striking both Seviper and Carnivine, knocking them back and defeating them. Jessilina screams in distress, dropping to her knees. Marian: And with that, we have our finalists! Zoey and Nando will face off for the Hearthome Ribbon! Dawn stands at the railing, watching the field. Ian spots her off to the side of where they’re sitting, but says nothing. Crystal and Conway don’t notice her. Crystal: I hope Zoey wins! She’s so good that she deserves it! Conway: But Nando is exceedingly powerful. We saw him breeze through each battle so far. He forgives dazzling combinations for deadly ones. Zoey and Nando face each other down, as the timer starts. Zoey: Glameow, Shellos, curtain! Zoey chooses Glameow and Shellos, with hearts and bubbles coming from the seals. Nando: Roselia, Kricketune! Nando chooses Roselia and Kricketune. Zoey: Captivate! Glameow releases Captivate, hitting Roselia and reducing his power. Nando’s points drop. Nando: So, Glameow is Female. Zoey: Glameow, go for Fury Swipes! Nando: Kricketune, Fury Cutter! Glameow and Kricketune clash Fury Swipes with Fury Cutter, as Shellos gets ready to attack. Zoey: Hidden Power! Shellos fires Hidden Power, it hitting both Glameow and Kricketune but only harming Kricketune. Nando’s points drop again. Zoey: Shellos’ Hidden Power is a Ghost type move, so it won’t harm Glameow! Strike with Shadow Claw! Nando: Sing! Solar Beam! Glameow’s claw is covered in indigo energy, as Kricketune uses Sing. Glameow is struck before landing Shadow Claw, woozily shaking from side to side from drowsiness. She falls to the side, asleep. Zoey: Shellos! Stop Roselia with Blizzard! Nando: Too late. Fire! Shellos fires Blizzard, as Roselia finishes completing a golden energy ball. He fires Solar Beam, blasting Glameow as it slams into Shellos. When the attack ends, both Glameow and Shellos are defeated. Marian: That’s it! Nando has taken the victory with a double knockout! Later, Nando receives the Hearthome ribbon from Mr. Contesta, as the crowd disperses. Zoey approaches Nando, offering him her hand. Zoey: Sorry I got angry at you before. I, think that a trainer should have a designated path, and not just wander to what they find enjoyable. But your battle skills are so powerful! Nando: I am a wandering bard. I only know how to wander. I have been constantly searching for the path that I’m supposed to follow, and it isn’t as rigid as yours is. But I see your view, and your path makes you strong with room to grow. You shall do well in the future, and I look forward to battling you in the future. Zoey: Me too. Dawn is hanging out towards the back of the crowd, still moping. Crystal, Conway and Ian join her. Crystal: Hey. You okay? Dawn: (Distracted) Huh? Uh, yes. I shall be. Crystal: So, how about joining us for the Tag team competition? Take your mind off this? Dawn: (Unenthusiastic) Sure, sure. Main Events * Dawn, Nando, Zoey and Jessilina participate in the Hearthome Contest, with Nando winning. * Dawn reveals a new contest attire. * Zoey's Glameow is revealed to be Female and know Captivate. * Zoey's Shellos is revealed to know Hidden Power and Water Pulse. * Nando's Kricketune makes his main series debut. * Jessilina is revealed to own a Cacnea and Seviper. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Nando * Zoey * Jessilina * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Mareep (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Kricketune (Nando's) * Roselia (Nando's) * Glameow (Zoey's) * Shellos (Zoey's) * Mime Jr. (Jessilina's) * Cacnea (Jessilina's) * Seviper (Jessilina's) * Carnivine (Jessilina's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Smoochum * Psyduck * Solrock * Lunatone * Cubone * Marowak * Teddiursa * Stantler Trivia * Dawn's new dress was inspired by the dress from Disney's live action Beauty and the Beast. * Dawn's dress being gold is based off the Pokémon Gold version, like her previous dress was based off the Pokémon Silver version. The hearts and souls on her dress are reminiscent of the HeartGold and SoulSilver versions. * This is Dawn's first defeat in the appeal round. * Nando's battle with Zoey is shown here as opposed to the anime, which skipped over it. * Seviper is the first Pokémon that Jessilina uses to be based off one of Jessie's Pokémon from the anime. All her other revealed Pokémon are based off James' Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests